


【开了嘣相关番外】书信合集

by Menzoberranzan



Series: 开了嘣了崩 [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, letters from cousins
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menzoberranzan/pseuds/Menzoberranzan
Summary: 11年的书信合集，翻出来一起存档FM主，时间线为开了嘣1~2时期
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: 开了嘣了崩 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365997
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

致堂哥

=信件001=  
=挖菱糯，粉得个糯幼年时期=  
亲爱的堂哥Maitimo，感谢您今天教我识字。我并不想（划掉，改做“会”）写信，Atar他说如果不写的话就不给我饭吃，于是我想就写吧。  
总之，感谢！感谢！  
下次您来，我可以请您吃烧饼吗？  
爱您的，粉得个糯

下面按了一个小手印。

=信件002=  
亲爱的堂哥Maitimo，  
感谢您邀请我参加您家的夏季旅行，Atar说我没有兄弟姐妹，多和你们在一起有助于我增长社会阅历，以便以后成为和您一样八面玲珑的王子殿下，Atar也说了，这个我绝对不能告诉您。

但是八面玲珑这个复杂的词汇我是第一次听说，每个字都很美，应该是个类似于费那罗之灯的好词，我想告诉您。

下次见面我可以给您带我们这里的烧饼吗？

爱您的，粉得个糯

下面按了一个小手印。

=信件003=  
亲爱的堂哥Maitimo，

这大半个夏天过得很愉快，不得不承认我和你们一起出行的时候还是有些想念爸爸妈妈的，但是我回到家中，开始想念和您在一起的每一天。

和你们在一起我学到了很多东西。  
骑马啦，射箭啦，弹琴啦，唱歌啦，虽然图卡粉伪认为我最好还是不要骑马射箭了，以及马卡捞瑞也说我应该去学习音乐之外的东西。  
但是我很喜欢他们，他们都很有才，虽然不如您有才。  
但是，您说过只要努力就一定能学好的！我有信心！

关于前天我从马上摔下来的事情，那个和图卡粉伪无关，是我不好。他甚至拉住了我的马，避免了受惊的马儿踩到我。我那天吓坏了，所以只知道哭，这是我的错！

所以我希望您不要惩罚图卡粉伪，他真的不想打扫冶炼屋，我知道的。

回家挺好的，我一点也不寂寞，真的，因为我一直能吃到这里的烧饼。Atar从王宫回来就会看我，陪我说话，这在以前是我不敢想象的事情！  
还有，我的腿虽然不方便行动，妈妈也不太喜欢听我练习竖琴，但是我开始在床上练字，希望我的誊个哇（Tengwar）有朝一日可以和堂哥您的一样漂亮。

想念您，并爱您的，粉得个糯

下面按了一个小手印。

=信件004=

最亲爱的堂哥Maitimo，

谢谢您寄给我的药草和花，阿塔让人把药草按照您的配方煮了，花我收藏起来了。虽然我不知掉它们的名字，但是它们真漂亮。

我的腿已经好得差不多，谢谢关心。  
您说你们马上就要回到提栗昂，我等待你们，盼望见到您。

我附上我誊写的费那罗的《数论》，希望得到您的指点。

想念您，并爱您的，粉得个糯

下面按了一个小手印。

信里还有一朵产自温室的鲜花。

=信件005-信件050，都是一些琐事，比如养的小狗狗死掉了，树上的小鸟摔断了腿，弟弟妹妹出生了，弟弟妹妹很会闹，阿啦！粉伪是个构造奇特的家伙，老爸老妈相敬如宾，费那罗和内胆尼尔感情真好，马卡捞瑞唱歌唱来的桃花运真旺，可惜总是被他自己唱掉了，等等=

=因为Maitimo和粉得个糯这段时间也常见面，所以给堂哥写信只是这孩子锻炼写作技巧的一种……交作业的形式，不详细表述——作者注=

=信件051=

=粉得个糯成年仪式前一天=

亲爱的Maitimo，

感谢你昨天提前给我的、你亲手打造的礼物，以及允许我称呼我为“你”，这让我觉得很不安，同时也很开心。

你不知道，能够和你“你，我”相称，是我这辈子收到的最好的礼物。  
当着你的面我不好意思说，哈哈，但是写出来就不怕了。真奇怪，也许费那罗改进的文字，确实有着奇特的魔力吧。

阿塔最近又开始给我物色相亲，真是烦人，真想天天躲到你家去。我知道你会笑我。  
我羡慕你，也羡慕你有那样一个开明的好父亲，你看，费那罗从来不强迫你们干你们不乐意的事。  
不过我也只能向你抱怨这些，你不知道我弟弟简直就是我父亲的盗版，凡是父亲说什么他都认为是对的。

你看你们家的哭了粉伪就不这样。他敢于反驳费那罗的观点，提出自己的意见。

这就是差距啊:0(

那么我们明天宴会上见，我喜欢看你穿礼服的样子，当然，你穿这骑马装也很好看，有全城少女的目光作证。  
啊，我在明天之后，会不会比你吸引更多姑娘的目光呢:0)

爱你的，粉得个糯

PS：突然发觉我上面的愿望和我对阿塔的抱怨成了悖论，我可以想象你笑话我的样子，一定很漂亮;>

下面是一个唇印

=信件052=

=粉得个糯成年仪式后第二天=

Maitimo，

你好。

告诉你一件事，今天我收到了一封情书。虽然我Atar给我相了那么多亲，但一直都是平淡散场，而在成年日的第二天收到人生的第一封情书，在我看来，是有意义的一件事。你看，相亲都是父母逼的，而情书（我希望），是出自自愿写的。那个姑娘是雪塔家的你们那儿小姐，可漂亮了，是我Atar喜欢的类型，我的意思是，她的举手投足间，有我母亲的影子。

PS：关于昨天晚上我们之间小小的不愉快，我向你道歉。你追求任何人是你的自由，我无权干涉。何况你说你已经爱了她那么久。我，祝你成功。

PPS：我想了一晚上，你说得对，我们每个人都会有属于自己的人生。今天开始，我会迈出不同以往的一步。

你的堂弟，粉得个糯

（信纸有很多折痕）

=信件053=

=事隔三个月=

Maitimo，

你好。

感谢你邀请我参加猫里粉伪的成年日，我会来。  
对，我和你们那儿小姐开始约会，你说得没错，她人确实不错。

PS（划掉了）

你的堂弟，粉得个糯

=信件054=

=猫里粉伪成年日后，过了很久=

Maitimo，

我知道自从我们上次的……（划掉）  
是我的错……你会因此恨我（划掉）我一直都很担心（划掉）  
但是我并没有违背我的心（划掉一半）

更重要的事情让我不得不再次给你写信（划掉）城里开始有奇怪的谣言，有关费那罗……

（全部狠狠地划掉了，甚至折断了一支羽毛笔。

（这封信没有寄出去，粉得个糯写到一半揉了信纸，边扎辫子边跑着去了马厩，一声不吭上马直奔城外费那罗家。

（这是没扣儿自由行走的不安年代，刚从王城回来的糯萝粉伪在窗口看着儿子的离去方向，没有阻止，也没有来得及阻止。

（他若有所思地经过粉得个糯的房间，看到没有关上的房门，摇着头，他正要帮大儿子关门，精灵的视觉注意到了儿子书桌上的凌乱，他叹气。这个大儿子不像循规蹈矩的二子，以前，粉得个糯很可能是和费诺里安走得太近，沾染到了费那罗儿子们反叛的个性，但自从猫里粉伪的成年日以后，粉得个糯已经不再和他们来往，他以为大儿子终于长大，而不再会像儿童时期那样，受到烈焰之魂的吸引……但是，现在……

（不知道是在何种思想地启发下，糯萝粉伪慢慢地踱过去，在身后关上房门。

（他看到了这封被揉被划的信。

（酷似Maitimo的笔迹——糯萝粉伪对费那罗长子的笔迹过于熟悉，因为王宫很多正式的文件都出自那个红发青年的手。

（他只是没想到自己的长子会崇拜堂哥到这个地步。

（有去，就必定有回，因为对方是那样一个举止得体的孩子。

（糯萝粉伪开始在屋里翻找回信，他知道自己现在的所为是错的。

（“但粉得个糯是我的长子，我将来的继承人。”严肃而睿智的糯萝粉伪这么说服自己，他的手有些颤抖，“我不能眼睁睁地看着他被……被费那罗的儿子蛊惑而……”

（我是他的父亲。他坚定地想。

（很快，他在枕头下找到了Maitimo所有的回信。他已经做好了在那里找到儿子和你们那儿小姐之间情书的准备，但是没有，因为那些所谓的情书全部都躺在书桌上，不过是平淡的只言片语和礼貌的问候。

（而枕头下的那些——那些信都有着费诺里安的蜡封，并且按照时间年代，用银蓝色的绸带整整齐齐地捆好了，几乎像新的一样。

（说“几乎像新的”其实是不对的，因为这些信明显被小心翼翼地拆开、阅读、再整理好，不止一次。

（粉得个糯想练字。糯萝粉伪宽慰自己。他想起来，粉得个糯小时候和费诺里安他们去往北方，摔伤了腿的那段时间，那孩子一直都在床上练字。所以……不过是练字而已。他皱眉，重申，我不过是看看儿子的字帖。


	2. Chapter 2

=信件001后，Maitimo回信=

亲爱的堂弟粉得个糯，

不用谢。  
教您认字，从我们认识的第一天开始就是愉快的事情。我很开心您现在的词汇量已经可以写出这么漂亮的信。虽然，您的名字应该写作Findekano，第三个Tengwa是长音“卡”而不是短音“个”，当然我看到，你已经会写Tengwa的“个”了，很不错。

家里还有一些杂务，后天在金圣树变亮的时候我会去往王城顺便拜访您，问您Atar和全家好。  
你们家附近的烧饼很美味，感谢您。

PS：我Atar也经常用不给我们吃饭来威胁我们，不用在意，据我调查，这是我们家的传统，因为King Finwe在很遥远的地方过过有了上顿没有下顿的生活，所以。:3

同样爱您的，M

===============================

糯萝粉伪读到这里，笑出来。他能想象那时候还是独子的粉得个糯用怎样可爱的语调写信，同时他也有些小小嫉妒Maitimo，他很希望自己能成为长子的笔友。

想到自己现在偷窥信件的所为，他又有些后悔。

然而没扣儿的谎言在他脑海响起：费那罗将会独揽大权，赶走茵迪丝的儿子们。

“费那罗，”糯萝粉伪告诉自己，“我会从你儿子给我儿子的信中找到你绝对不会这么做的证据。所以我必须看下去。”

以下的回信都很轻松，都是一个耐心的长辈和老师带着爱，对学生所说的话，糯萝粉伪感觉自己回到了少年时代——哦，不对，是他没有能够经历的少年时代。他突然有些羡慕粉得个糯，然后自嘲。

然而，在看过半百或是童趣或是风趣的信后，突然有一封揉得很皱的信抓住了糯萝粉伪的眼睛。那时候，Maitimo和粉得个糯刚开始“你、我”相称。

=信件052前，Maitimo来信=

亲爱的Findekano，

但愿是我误解了什么。  
但是昨天你对我说的那些，我可以确定地告诉你，那是因为你还年轻，你并没有找到你心的归属。  
而且，你喝多了，我可以理解。

我回家以后，和Atar谈过，Atar说，在他和Rumil的研究中，确实有这样的例子，某些未婚的青年男女，因为年轻和胆怯，而对陌生异性产生恐惧，同时，会对他/她最亲近的同性朋友怀有某些看似异样的憧憬。  
这很正常，即使这不过是一种幻觉；所以你不用担忧，也不用自责。  
（放心，我没有告诉Atar我是因为你才问的，只是说是王宫中听说的某些下级贵族少爷的事。Atar也从不过问我的私事。）

请相信我，时间会证明一切，也请相信你睿智的Atar，他会为你找到你梦中的伴侣。  
你会有自己家庭，自己的孩子。

祝好。

依然是朋友的，M

PS：你虽然成年了，但注意不要过度饮酒。

================================

长久以来的疑云突然散开，那一刻糯萝粉伪感到恐惧。一种……被最亲爱的长子背叛的恐惧。

就在这时，外面的庭院响起马蹄声。

他赶紧把一堆信重新折好，因为他听到两匹马的声音，以及自从猫里粉伪成年礼以后就一直闷闷不乐的长子的声音：

“Maitimo，你进来坐一会，和我Atar谈一下。”

“你说得对，粉得个糯，那会有所帮助。”费那罗的长子温柔地回答。

他们下马，并肩走进大堂。在窗口俯视的糯萝粉伪确定自己看到费那罗的长子揉了粉得个糯的头。

这本是一个平常的动作。但是……“因为你还年轻，你并没有找到你心的归属”。

Maitimo那孩子，是个和我一样的政客。糯萝粉伪匆匆离开长子房间的时候，想，Maitimo他圆滑，事故，处事稳妥——说一套，做一套。

如果不是他过于亲密的举动，我肯定，我·的·儿·子，不会对他产生任何的憧憬。

流言，流言。糯儿朵被这样的流言所困，而糯萝粉伪被自己的心所困。

他知道自己只要走出去，和费那罗知书达理的长子说清楚一切，流言很可能会烟消云散。

但不是今天，不是现在。

糯萝粉伪作为一个父亲，想象自己心爱的、天真的长子，处于另一个不伦流言漩涡中的样子。

他心痛：我现在知道费那罗是对的，我们两家本就不该如此亲密。

睿智的糯萝粉伪，在那天，当着长子的面把费那罗的孩子赶出了自家宅邸，并且严厉禁止长子再和他来往。无可辩驳。

那时候，所有人都说：飘散的流言，生了根。糯儿朵最高贵的两个王子家族，彻底闹翻了。

那天以后，不管粉得个糯和Maitimo共同做出怎样的努力，一切都于事无补。

工作中的费那罗对此事一无所知，但是流言也终于飘进了他的耳朵。

——糯萝粉伪要篡夺本属于他的地位。  
——糯萝粉伪将他费那罗的大儿子赶出了家门。

当事人的Maitimo和粉得个糯，无法给出糯萝粉伪那么做的确切理由。  
他们一个，不吭声；另一个说：我Atar他肯定是抽风了，所以我暂时不回家了。

家当然还是要回的。粉得个糯最终还是在摊牌灵卡（流着口水）依依不舍的目光中回去了他的家，然后被禁足。

直到——

=信件055=

=费那罗将希玛利尔展示给大家以后=

亲爱的Maitimo，

昨天的宴会，我不是故意不和你说话的！你知道我Atar依然在抽风！我都不知道他到底怎么了！！！！他以前和费那罗不对付也就算了，我们当他们是老顽童（发达！的星星！我在说什么……），但是昨天的你很漂亮不是吗！不！我的意思是，希玛利尔很漂亮！你知道的！！  
（我不能再乱写了，宜蕾丝答应偷偷我帮我传这封信，我争取言简意赅。）

宜蕾丝告诉我说，Atar把自己放到风口浪尖，是在保护我，但是！他这哪里是保护！有这么保护人的吗！简直就是把欢欢绑在树上不让他见图卡粉伪（蛮伪的风筝！我到底在说什么）！

是这样，费那罗把三颗希玛利尔绑在头上的做法太搞笑了，如果不是他穿着正装的话，他看上去真像是要去北面挖煤，你一定要告诉他。我知道他周围的人都在奉承他。我希望你提醒费那罗注意。他那样的学究，有时候并不关心别人的境况。这就是他很可能会输给我Atar的原因（哦咧！的锤子！Atar我对不起你！不过是你先惹我的！）。

就这样吧！宜蕾丝那家伙在挠我的门了！  
哦咧！的锤子保佑她快点扑倒你家的图卡粉伪！那样流言就不攻自破了！

爱你的粉得个糯

下面按了指印。

PS：其实我捞到机会和马卡捞瑞在后台谈了一会，他碰巧有心情，告诉了我，你早就融化过银戒指的事情。你居然瞒我……好吧，我知道你做事有你的理由，我不怪你。  
（蛮多丝的柱子！我错了！宜蕾丝别挠门了！Atar会知道的>_<！）

===============================================


	3. letters from Himring

（这封信的时间大致在开了嘣卷一第10章之后，Maedhros to Celebrimbor

亲爱的小家伙，

来信收到。

你询问堂弟为何会常来我们家的事。

事情的起源是糯萝粉伪似乎给堂弟请的家教都有些问题。

他们试图在同一天教会10个月（树年纪年——作者注）大的他击剑、写字、算术、绘画、骑马等等。

这样下来半年，堂弟对任何一样东西都没有表示出任何的兴趣。糯萝粉伪出于担心和粉伪王说起这事的时候，我担任着粉伪王的书记官。阿塔曾抱怨说这个活计不适合一个长王子，为了这个事情我们有过小小的摩擦，不过这都是过去的事情了。

那天我在王宫自己的书房抄写，一个小孩子探头进来，问我在干什么。

我那时并不是很清楚他的身份，只是随口回答了“我在写字”。

那个孩子怯生生地说，“写字啊，很难的。”

小家伙，那时候我因为手头的任务并不是很多，并且也很好奇这是王城哪个贵族家的小孩，居然到这个年纪还不会写字。  
后来我才知道，我的想法在我们家也许很普遍，因为我们的费那罗改进了文字；但是于别人家而言，他们家的小孩学习文化知识都不早。  
知识不是一样用于独占、炫耀或者由个别人任意蹂躏的东西，而应该用于传播、发展以便造福大众，你应该知道。

那时我还年轻，不懂这些道理。我只是要他过来，看我写。

我发现这个孩子对文字展现了很大的好奇，但是他连握笔的姿势都不对。

我教会了他写“糯儿朵”，然后约好第二天再见。

就这样，我们每天都见面，过了一周，一次早会，我也在场，糯萝粉伪向粉伪王询问“一个书记官，个子很高，红头发，笑容温暖，很有耐心，我希望他能够教粉得个糯……”

哈哈，然后他自己说着说着，就看着我笑了。

我那时也醒悟过来，我傻到居然一直都没想起问那孩子的名字（很可能我问了也不会立刻联想到他是糯萝粉伪的长子，因为我们两家的关系很冷，我和糯萝粉伪都是一些公务上的来往），以及那个孩子脸上那些似曾相识的、友好而善良的感觉到底是来自于谁。

然后我主动要求做了粉得个糯的老师，出乎我意料的，糯萝粉伪和阿塔（他知道这个是在当天晚上）都没有提出异议。

当然，堂弟能有今天的美誉，是他自己努力的结果。

你看摊牌，这个世界上，很多看上去没有关联的事情，其实都有背后的缘由。

就好像好多知识也是融会贯通的那样。

……（然后又是一些有关防线的事情——摊牌注）

今天就说到这里。

祝好，问图卡粉伪和你爸爸好。

PS：你说图卡粉伪的行为有所收敛，我很高兴。


End file.
